


All You Can Eat

by BookofOdym



Category: Blue Beetle (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League International (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Boostle Mentioned, Creampie, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Felching, M/M, Max is a Filthy Filthy Man, Mind Control, Rimming, Stuck in a wall, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym
Summary: Ted gets stuck in a wall. Max finds him. Max decides to take advantage of the ass he's been ogling for months.
Relationships: Ted Kord/Maxwell Lord
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	All You Can Eat

Beetle’s ass was... something to behold, and Max had been doing it a lot recently. Beholding it. He maintained that it wasn’t really his fault, since the man went around wearing skintight latex all the time. One of the perils of the superhuman community, unfortunately, and while Max enjoyed it greatly when he was in a room with Fire, Ice, or Wonder Woman, it had brought up some uncomfortable feelings around some of the more masculine members of the team. 

Beetle, like some incorrigible tease, would keep twisting himself into impossible positions, that still somehow managed to show off all of his goods. Max got it, he was flexible, and he didn’t need to be reminded of it every time he walked into the team’s training room. 

Of course, he was trying to deflect from the problem by saying that it was caused by the costume, Beetle’s ass looked good in everything, including his everyday clothes, which could burn your retinas if you looked at them for too long. On more than one occasion, Max had offered to buy the more broke members of his team (by which he meant Booster, Beetle, Fire, and Ice, he had no desire to spend any more time with Guy than he had to) breakfast, only to wind up admiring the way that Beetle’s ass looked in tight jeans. 

He was an expert in Beetle’s ass, was the point, and could recognize it from a distance even if he couldn’t see the rest of the man’s body. Even if he happened to be wearing just a pair of jean shorts. 

They were absolutely tiny, barely even covering more than an inch of Ted’s legs, it was as if he wanted people to look at him. But that wasn’t the case, things would be much simpler if Max could just say ‘such a slut’ and move on, part of the allure was that Ted didn’t even know that he was attractive. No one who knew they were attractive would wear such ugly goggles. No, Ted had no idea, and part of the fun was seeing how far you could go with him before he noticed. 

Through a fortunate accident on the stairs, where he lost his footing and slid down them, and Beetle tumbled down on top of him, Max knew that he could bury his face right up in Ted’s ass without him doing anything but apologize for being so clumsy. The younger man hadn’t even noticed that Max had popped a boner. 

This morning, Ted had told him that he wanted to work on the security system a bit, something about how it didn’t recognize if there were two versions of the same person wandering around the embassy, which... sounded strange, and Max wasn’t even sure how he’d found that one out, but it was probably quite a large security risk with all the metahumans they had running around the world. Just one shape-shifter getting in could result in the whole team being killed. So, Max had given him the go-ahead and forgotten about it. 

It was hot, so Ted must have dressed for the weather. That was all. 

There was a shuffling noise, followed by a thump, followed by Beetle swearing. “Is someone there? I’m stuck, it’s been over an hour.” 

A lot of thoughts went through Max’s head at once. Really, he should help the man out, just grab him and pull, he definitely should not listen to the side of his brain that was telling him he should take the opportunity to touch as much as he wanted. 

“Guy?” Ted called out, shuffling some more, and he sounded so cute, so innocent, Max wanted to totally wreck him. It wasn’t even like Ted knew who it was, nor would he, if Max made sure to... lick out all the evidence, that was. 

He hooked his fingers in the waistband of Ted’s shorts, and pulled them all the way down to his ankles, the squawk of indignation that Beetle made was music to his ears. He took a moment to admire the meal in front of him, the ass was fat, but he knew that already. The truly interesting part was its unique features, a dusting of freckles covered the ass, and there was a birthmark on the right cheek. Without thinking, Max kissed the birthmark. It was just... so Beetle, he had known not to expect total perfection. 

“Guy?” Ted tried again, sounding more nervous this time. “Don’t you think this has gone far enough?” 

Max thought back to the time Beetle had pulled a prank on Gardner, one that had gone on and on until the Green Lantern was at the point of murderous rage. If it had been Guy, would he have said it had gone far enough? Max thought not. 

He spread the globes of the younger man’s ass, getting his first look at the untouched pink hole that lay between them, prettily framed with dark red hair, because Beetle had never even thought about shaving down there. Ted ‘wasn’t gay’ as he claimed, even though it was obvious to everyone that had ever been in the same room as him and Booster that the two men were in love, and Max doubted that Beetle had even so much as fingered himself. It was exciting to be the first person who had ever touched him like this. 

The CEO extended his tongue, licking stripes over the hole as Beetle squirmed in his grip, the man was sweaty from his long day at work, and all the sweat had pooled around his ass. The musky smell and salty flavor combined in a way that drove Max insane, and he needed to get inside Kord as soon as he possibly could. 

Leaving Beetle for a moment, Max ran back to his office to grab a bottle of lube, and thankfully the man was still there when he returned. He quickly shoved two fingers into Ted, stretching him out and ignoring the little squeaks he made at the unexpected penetration. He thought maybe Kord liked it, or at the very least, he would by the time Max was done with him. 

He was careful as he guided the head of his thick cock to Beetle’s hole and as slow as he could possibly be as he pushed in. Ted squirmed backward, probably making a last-ditch effort to escape the hole that had trapped him, but all he really succeeded in doing was shoving himself further down Max’s cock. Beetle gave a soft whine as he became fully seated, which Max was choosing to interpret as him loving the feeling of being stuffed full for the very first time. 

Once he thought the younger man was fully used to him, Max started to move, slowly at first, but pretty soon his balls were slapping against Beetle’s rim with every thrust. The younger man felt so good, tight, and he clenched down around Max in all the right ways. Max pondered giving him a raise if it meant he could fuck him every day, but doing so would probably reveal his identity. 

But he could imagine it, having Ted on his desk, gazing up at him with blissed-out eyes, or riding his cock while he worked. He wanted that, wanted it so much, all it would take was... NO! He could feel the familiar tingle in his nose, the one that was always immediately followed by a nosebleed, and he snapped his hips forward one last time, hoping to disrupt his powers by orgasming. 

It seemed to work, and his cum flooded into Beetle’s hole, filling him up, and when Max finally pulled out of the man, he admired his handiwork for just a moment, a small amount of semen slipped out of Beetle’s entrance, drizzling down his balls, where Max lapped it up with his tongue. 

He couldn’t very well leave him like this, he should at least clean Beetle up. Max patted his ass comfortingly as he moved forward, dipping his tongue into the now much looser hole, his own cum was salty, and Max wished that he could just leave Beetle like that so that anyone who passed by (especially Booster) could see that he belonged to Max. But he couldn’t, so he was forced to slurp up his own cum, listening to Beetle’s muffled sobs on the other side of the wall. When he had drunk it all down, he stood up and pulled up his fly, without even a word of goodbye. 

He didn’t bother to call anyone to help the man when he left the room. He just glanced in the mirror on the neighboring wall, flinching at the sight of dried blood on his face. 

Max wasn’t surprised when Beetle showed up at his office later that night and dropped down to his knees in between his thighs. If he didn’t seem to remember anything Max did to him the next day, well that, that was fine.


End file.
